


因为你

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 继父文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	因为你

01

张云雷进屋来的时候，杨九郎正松散着衣服躺在床上。夏天燥热的暑气给人蒙上一层恼人的汗，只有空调房间才能够续命。

杨九郎看着站在门口的张云雷，笑着招呼他进来。他们的房子是老房子，装修的时候只有主卧装了空调，杨九郎把张云雷的妈妈和张云雷接过来住的时候，承诺过会把其他屋子里的空调也装上。

张云雷的妈妈说，没关系，反正我的屋子里有空调就行。杨九郎笑着说那怎么行呢，张云雷夏天也会热的啊，也不好来我们屋打地铺。

没有人能想通，杨九郎为什么娶了张云雷的妈妈。算起年龄来，杨九郎不比张云雷大多少，有的是年轻姑娘扑上来，也不知道看上了张云雷的妈妈哪里，认识到领证再到结婚，一个月都不到。

女人需要收入，在自己不能赚钱的情况下，花男人的钱理所应当。杨九郎不算有钱，但最起码还能够供着一家吃喝。这是张云雷的妈妈心中真实的想法。

进了屋子里来的张云雷冷冷地看着从床上起来的人，翘着二郎腿：“我妈让我跟你说，她和朋友出去玩了，要走上十天半个月的。”

“热不热，冰箱里有西瓜，冰过的更甜。你搬来，在我屋里吃。”杨九郎对张云雷说的这件事情丝毫没放在心上，他抬起手来把张云雷头上的汗擦掉，把空调又打低了几度。

“今晚你跟我睡吧，你那屋没空调。”

02

他爬上了继父的床。

张云雷对自己的母亲并没多少情感，自从很小的时候他看着自己父母离了婚。那时候他以为的离婚，只不过是从这个家搬出去，然后再也不见。不在一起生活了而已，直到后来，他母亲带着男人回家来睡觉，又或者是出去整夜都不回来。

过惯了这样的日子，突然有一天杨九郎跟着自己的母亲回来了。这个小眼睛的男人总是温柔体贴地照顾着张云雷，哪怕张云雷瞪着他，他也只是柔柔地笑着，问张云雷想吃什么。

比张云雷那个不太喜欢负责任的母亲都要关心张云雷。

空调的温度打得很低，杨九郎没让张云雷打地铺，拍了拍另一半空荡荡的床，要张云雷上来。杨九郎试了试张云雷的手，是凉的。他笑着把被子给张云雷掖好，手刚要放下来，就被张云雷抓住了。

“怎么了？”眯着眼睛的笑看起来不是疑惑，更像是明知故问，在欲擒故纵。

张云雷直接压过了杨九郎的身子，把被子扯开，伸进杨九郎的衣服里摸着他细细软软的肉。

“你身上有我妈妈的香水味道。”张云雷这样说着，“这种香水一般都是有钱的人才会买的俗气香水，我不喜欢。”

不喜欢那能怎么办，杨九郎想了半天，把手搭在张云雷肩膀上，和他头抵着头道：“那你想办法，把这个味道抹掉。”

“我凭什么？”张云雷打掉杨九郎的手，直接撕开了他的睡衣。

03

杨九郎从前没觉得张云雷能这样猛，他不得不感叹年轻就是好。第二天他没有起得来，一翻身腰酸疼的要命，始作俑者张云雷叼着烟歪头看着他，完全没有干完坏事该有的责任感。

更像是在审判。

“想吃什么，我去给你做点。”

“为什么喜欢她，为什么和她结婚？”

被问懵了的杨九郎停下穿衣服的动作，看着躺在床上的张云雷，随后笑了笑：“别抽烟了，才多大。”

“我想知道为什么。”张云雷固执地问着他，烟头上的火星燎到了手指，他莫名想到昨晚的欢情，想到杨九郎的味道。他掸了掸没继续抽，直接捻灭了。

“哪有那么多为什么。”

冰箱里没什么东西，杨九郎简单地炒了酱料淋在面上简单地做了两碗面。张云雷坐过来的时候，面都有点塌了，他随意地搅了几下，看着对面认真吃面的杨九郎。

杨九郎下面给他吃。

就连自己的母亲，也没做过什么饭给他吃。张云雷一开始很反感杨九郎对他的好，总觉得是图谋不轨。

可是他慢慢发现自己对杨九郎有一种偏执感，他看见杨九郎对别人好心里就不舒服。他看到杨九郎和自己母亲亲近，只想要抓住杨九郎的衣领把他拽到自己身边来。

“我母亲不值得你喜欢。”张云雷看着杨九郎，说道。

“怎么，你对你妈妈意见很大？”杨九郎停下筷子，舔了舔自己亮津津的嘴巴，咽了咽口水。

“她只是看上了你的钱。换成别人，只要是有钱她都会同意结婚的。”

“我知道。”杨九郎淡淡道，“张云雷，我和你妈妈结婚，并不是因为相信爱情。”

04

不相信爱情，那相信什么？

两个人的日子过得格外的和谐，像是忘掉了张云雷的母亲的存在。张云雷每天在杨九郎和他妈妈的床上醒过来，夏日里简单的快乐就是每天早上从空调房间里醒来。

张云雷每天睁开眼睛就能够看到杨九郎紧闭着的双眼和微微嘟起来的唇瓣。他捏着杨九郎的下巴亲过去，听到杨九郎软软的抗议，手搭过来摸着自己的脖子才放开他。

“张云雷，早。”

这时候张云雷不理他，只把脸埋进杨九郎的肩膀里闭上眼睛再睡个回笼觉。杨九郎摩挲着张云雷的后脑勺，捏了捏他的耳朵和他亲密。

“我有套房子，三居室的，每间屋子都有空调。”杨九郎搭上被窝里的张云雷的腿，蹭了两下，“你要不要搬进去住？”

“你背着我妈有小金库？”张云雷抬起头来，“我不去住，那还不是你们的共同财产。”

“那是我私人的，”杨九郎的声音就贴着张云雷的耳朵，弄得张云雷耳朵痒痒的，“你要的话，我就过户给你。”

一个激灵让张云雷推开杨九郎。他看着杨九郎勾起的嘴角，皱紧了眉头：“你到底为什么和我妈结婚？”

“为了你。”

05

第一次遇见张云雷，是在一家酒吧里。张云雷爱喝酒，还不懂节制，早早地就倒了下来。杨九郎只是觉得张云雷太单纯了，在外面不懂得保护好自己，他刚要上前去，就看到有人先他一步走过去。

张云雷实在是好看，就算是喝醉了，闭上眼睛微微嘟着嘴巴也能够让人惦记。杨九郎一手薅住要俯身去亲张云雷嘴巴的人的衣领，拽出好远，自己去架住张云雷的胳膊。

没有预料到的拥抱让杨九郎晃神，他一抬手，摸到了张云雷的眼泪。

“没有人管我，没有人爱我。”醉着酒的张云雷使劲蹭了蹭杨九郎，把舌头都伸进杨九郎的嘴巴里去，迷离着眼神看着杨九郎，“你爱我好不好，你管管我吧。”

后来杨九郎就找到了张云雷的妈妈，领证结婚搬进来，这比杨九郎自己预想中能再次见到张云雷的时间还要快。他是冲着张云雷来的，就期盼着能够再见到张云雷。

但是张云雷好像不太记得他了。

记不记得是无所谓的，反正张云雷要的是有人爱他有人管他，杨九郎也正打算这么做。他心疼张云雷，也想要好好地去爱张云雷。

在床上翘起屁股没什么，他从一开始就是为张云雷来的。只要他张开双臂抱住张云雷，不让他坠落下去，抱紧他就好了。

张云雷是从杨九郎的怀里听到自己母亲要回来的消息。他翻了个身，掐了一把杨九郎的胸，听着杨九郎和自己的妈妈说着有的没的。

“可能我回家住几天就又要出去，他们说，还想去其他地方玩一玩。”

“好啊，张云雷我来照顾就行了。”

杨九郎挂了电话，按住张云雷的手翻身坐上去。他晃了几下屁股，捧着张云雷的脸神色雀跃：“你妈妈又出去玩了，过几天你又可以和我睡一屋了。”

身下的欲望汇集到一处，杨九郎闭上眼睛把自己全都交给张云雷，在他准备仰起头亲吻的时候，张云雷直接扯开了杨九郎的裤子。

“我们之前是见过的吧，在酒吧里。”

冰冷的空气让杨九郎打了个寒颤，他感觉到张云雷分开了他的腿，伏在他耳边吹气。他只能紧紧地抱住张云雷，把身体更贴近张云雷。

“那时候我喝醉了，是亲了你吧？”

杨九郎捏了捏张云雷的脸，笑着问他去不去那套三居室还有空调的大房子。

Fin


End file.
